


Toda tu vida (echando de menos)

by aribakemono



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono
Summary: Los años pesan.





	Toda tu vida (echando de menos)

**Author's Note:**

> escrito hace muchos años

— Kibum. — Le miras. Te da igual que él se quede prendado de tu mirada (porque no tienes miedo de que te descubra. Sabes que siempre has sido su debilidad, la única persona capaz de no dejarse ser descifrada). Suspiras, esperando exactamente las mismas palabras que él pronuncia. No hay que ser un genio para saber lo que va a decir — No te vayas.

Pero te vas, por supuesto.

Siempre has sido de los que huyen.

*

**0.**

Los años pesan; pesan como si los minutos estuvieran hechos de plomo y se posaran sobre tus hombros, hundiéndote.

A veces te miras al espejo y te sorprendes al verte. Los cuarenta han sido bastante bondadosos contigo, lo suficiente como para no minarte la moral, pero aún así. Tienes cuarenta años, una vida a tus espaldas.

La sonrisa ya no te brilla tanto como antes.

**1.**

Hay una regla en tu vida que nunca, jamás te cuestionas: no mirar hacia atrás (los recuerdos, confinados en una esquina polvorienta).

Te la impusiste el día que dejaste el grupo: el pasado es el pasado y los “y si” (_y si no me fuera, y si le hiciera caso a todo el mundo, y si no consigo nada actuando, y si me quedara a su lado_) no sirven de nada.

También es la única regla que no obedeces.

Tú siempre has sido del tipo de persona que no tiene ni ganas ni agallas para saltarte las normas. Si te dicen que tienes que ir a la escuela, vas a la escuela y miras embobado a los niños jugando. Si te dicen que tienes que conducir a menos de 110, conduces a menos de 110. Si quieren que te metas en una piscina (con lo que tú odias las piscinas, por Dios) para grabar un anuncio, pues te metes en la piscina, rodeado de gente que, sin lograrlo, pretende ignoraros a ti y al equipo, y lo grabas con la sonrisa más limpia que puedes conseguir.

Eres un buen tipo, vives dentro de las leyes de otros sin problemas y no molestas a la sociedad.  
Pero eres incapaz de seguir la norma que te has impuesto tú mismo.

**2.**

_La primera vez que hablaste con él, fue Donghae quien se acercó primero, con una de esas sonrisas que se cree que puede ir regalando a la gente. De esas sonrisas que te conquistan por completo y tú ni siquiera te das cuenta hasta que es demasiado tarde. _

Estabas sentado en un rincón, preguntándote qué hacías allí, en una compañía que buscaba formar un grupo, sin saber apenas rapear y mucho menos cantar. Y no hablemos de bailar. La única arma de la que disponías era tu habilidad para actuar, y, por aquel entonces, ni siquiera aquella cualidad era lo suficientemente buena.

Donghae se acercó con esa sonrisa. Al principio no lo viste porque estabas concentrado en el suelo (muy fascinante para alguien como tú), pero sentiste que un cuerpo se sentaba a tu lado y te rozaba.

— Hola.

Meses después, tumbado en la cama sin poder pegar ojo, pensarías que ese simple “hola” fue tu perdición.

*

Cuando llegó Kyuhyun, Donghae se alejó de ti.

Todos estaban fascinados con el menor, y, aunque nunca te quejaste ni dijiste nada, te molestaba. Ese chico tenía una voz bonita, es cierto. Pero más allá de eso, sólo era un joven irritante e irritable. No es que te cayera mal. Es solo que notabas una cierta incompatibilidad de caracteres con él.

Pero todos los demás estaban fascinados. Incluso Heechul encontró en el pequeño una malvada alma gemela.

Sobre todo después del accidente (aún tiene pesadillas, después de tantos años, en las que Kyuhyun muere y Donghae se derrumba y con él, todo).

Aquellos primeros meses, Donghae se pasaba los días libres jugando en la habitación de Kyuhyun y durmiendo en la de Hyukjae, en su cama, abrazados. Nunca le preguntaste acerca de su relación con Eunhyuk, y tampoco él le dio mayor importancia. (Pero la tuvo, siempre la ha tenido, y tú siempre has tenido miedo de ello).

En realidad, tú no dijiste una palabra fuera de lugar jamás, no te quejaste, no le dijiste ‘hey, estoy aquí, no me olvides’, y por supuesto en ningún momento le exigiste nada. No eras quién para hacerlo. Podía hacer lo que quisiera, exactamente igual que tú.

Fueron aquellos días en los que empezaste a salir con chicas. Bajitas, de pelo largo y sonrisa adorable. Los demás lo sabían, algunos te felicitaban incluso (“ya era hora de descargar el arma un poco” te dijo Shindong, y te resultó tan repugnante que la mueca de asco en tu cara fue inevitable).

Donghae nunca hizo ningún comentario.

Como si la cosa no fuera con él.

*

Una noche de borrachera decidiste que lo mejor era que te alejaras de él.

Todavía sigues enumerando motivos para convencerte de que hiciste lo correcto.

*

_El primer beso fue poco antes de marcharte y poco después de anunciárselo a los demás._  
  
Ni siquiera recuerdas por qué te besó, solo que de un momento a otro tenías los labios llenos de Donghae y el cuerpo atrapado entre sus manos, y fuiste incapaz de no responder.

_Aunque a ti sólo te apresó el pánico y no sabes exactamente por qué no le apartaste de un empujón, y por qué le devolviste el beso._

_Cuando os separasteis, escondió el rostro en tu hombro y te rodeó la cintura con los brazos (¿de dónde habían salido tantos músculos? ¿Desde cuándo Donghae era tan fuerte?). Al cabo de unos segundos, dijo lo que tú ya te esperabas._

_Ese “no te vayas” se te ha quedado atascado en algún latido, y tu corazón nunca ha vuelto a recuperar su ritmo habitual._

**3.**

Donghae se aparece en tu casa como si no llevarais una eternidad sin veros, un día de truenos y relámpagos.

Te maldices por no mirar por la mirilla antes de abrir. Tu mujer pregunta desde la cocina quién es y la palabra ‘amigo’ no es la primera que piensas pero es lo único que te está permitido decir.

— Un viejo amigo.

Te abraza. Te abraza y recuesta sobre ti todo el peso de la nostalgia, de la juventud dejada atrás, de lo que podría haber sido y no quisiste que fuera. Pesa, te sientes incómodo. Donghae te brinda todo su cariño como si no hubiera dejado de quererte y tú no sabes qué hacer con esa información.

No _quieres_ saber qué hacer con esa información.

Le preguntas para qué ha venido. Tu mujer no le deja ni abrir la boca antes de decirte con una sonrisa traviesa que eres un maleducado por no invitarle a sentarse en el sofá y tomarse un café.  
  
Donghae le devuelve la sonrisa y todo te parece tan irreal, tu mujer y el amor de tu vida, sonriéndose, deslumbrándote como si no se dieran cuenta de que estás ahí.

Habláis. Él habla, mejor dicho. Tú no preguntas, pero cuando se trata de Super Junior Donghae no necesita que nadie diga nada. Te cuenta que hace poco se reunieron todos, y tu mujer te mira, te evalúa, se muerde los labios y termina por preguntar lo que no debería.

— ¿Por qué mi marido no se enteró de eso?

Tú suspiras. Claro que lo sabías. Siwon te envía emails. Jongwoon a veces intenta contactar contigo. Donghae llama, siempre. Ves su número en el teléfono y dudas, porque tienes tantas ganas de oírle, pero te horroriza tanto.

No respondes a nadie, en realidad. Todavía no estás preparado. Han pasado casi veinte años y sigues sin estar preparado para enfrentarte a ellos de nuevo. A veces crees que tardarás el resto de tu vida en prepararte.

— Nunca respondiste a mis llamadas.

Le pides a tu mujer que se vaya. No quieres tener esta conversación con ella aquí delante. No quieres mezclar el pasado y el presente, no quieres que todo te sobrepase y te confunda. Pero cuando ella se marcha y os deja solos, el ambiente se enrarece todavía más, y se te enmudecen las palabras.

— Te he echado de menos, Kibum.

Tu nombre en sus labios no suena tan ácido y lleno de rencor como debería (como te gustaría). _Claro que no, ¿acaso lo esperabas?_ Donghae te perdonará siempre, hagas lo que hagas. Por mucho que le pidas en silencio que te odie para que te resulte más sencillo.

Tú te abstienes a decir nada.

Donghae no tiene por qué saber que tú le has echado de menos toda tu vida.

**4.**  
  
_El segundo beso, en realidad, nunca llegó a ocurrir._

_El segundo beso podría haber ocurrido, a pesar de todo._

_Donghae te llamó y tú lo cogiste porque aún no eras lo suficientemente frío como para ignorarle. Te dijo que necesitaba verte. Dijo ‘me siento solo’ y la urgencia por cerrar los ojos y aparecer a su lado en cuestión de segundos para poder abrazarle te carcomió los nervios._

_Pero tú eras (y eres) Kim Kibum, el cabezota más grande del mundo._

_Le dijiste ‘estoy a punto de irme a cerrar un contrato, hyung. Ya hablaremos’ y ni siquiera le diste tiempo a despedirte._

_Años más tarde te enterarías de que fue ese día cuando conoció a Haneul, su esposa. Una dependienta de SPAO, traviesa y astuta como jamás pensaste que sería la (no duele, no duele, no duele) mujer de Donghae._

_Ese beso que se dieron, algo tímido y húmedo tal como te explicaría Heechul en el único mail que te envió y que nunca respondiste, podría haber sido tuyo. En realidad, era tuyo. Lo dejaste marchar, pero era tuyo. Siempre lo ha sido, siempre lo será. Lo sabes tú y lo sabe Donghae. Tuyo, y sin embargo, aquí estás, echando de menos un beso que nunca ocurrió. Cada maldito día de tu perfectamente normal vida._

**5.**

— Supuse que si no venía en persona y simplemente te llamaba, no lo cogerías. — te dice. Sin rencor (¿podrá caber algún sentimiento negativo en Donghae, algún día, o es que ya no siente la necesidad de odiarte? Quizás has dejado de ser tan importante. La idea se te cuela bajo la piel, fría, incompasiva, y se extiende como un cáncer), pero dejándote claro que no es tonto y que sabe más de lo que crees. — Pero no te vas a librar de esta.

— Hmm.

El pánico empieza a formarse en la boca de tu estómago. ¿Qué es lo que quiere Donghae? ¿_Qué_ podría querer Donghae de ti, después de tanto tiempo? Ojalá no le hubieras pedido a tu mujer que se fuera, al menos podrías tener el apoyo moral de alguien.

— Haneul y yo tuvimos… una niña. Hace un par de meses.

_Otra más_. El pecho te escuece como si una herida nunca se te hubiera terminado de curar del todo, palpita.

— Esta vez sí que tienes que ser su padrino, Kibum.

_Tienes que_.

Como si dijera ‘me lo debes’. Se lo debes, es cierto. Por no odiarte incluso cuando debería tener motivos, por defenderte siempre, cada vez que Heechul suelta algún comentario sobre tu ausencia en las reuniones, cada vez que Kyuhyun murmura con los labios apretados algo sobre amistad que no es amistad.

Se lo debes.

No puedes negarte.

**6.**

Jamás has considerado a tu esposa como un remplazo.

La has querido, a ella y a vuestro hijo, con todo el cariño que te había dejado Donghae. Con todo lo que te has podido permitir. Con el trozo de corazón que no se llevó tu compañero con aquel primer y único beso.

Pero ella siempre ha visto el fantasma que te ronda, el peso que te hunde los hombros desde que os conocisteis en aquella estación de trenes.

Nunca ha sacado el tema. Ni siquiera cuando discutís, cuando la ira os devora a ambos y solo queréis morder y hacer daño como perros apaleados intentando defenderse. Tú sí le has sacado temas que no deberías haber sacado, has removido sentimientos del pasado como si intentaras sacar de un caldero mágico tu ira, líquida. Pero ella no.

Ella lo respeta, hace tiempo que abandonó las armas, porque en realidad nunca hubo una batalla dentro de ti. Donghae se había encargado de llevarse lo que era suyo, y tú simplemente te habías acostumbrado a vivir y querer con medio corazón (el paso de los años te ha ido curtiendo como actor, y a veces crees que llegará el día en que mudes de piel y Donghae sea cosa del pasado. Pero no termina de llegar).

Ella no lo sabía, pero ahora sí lo sabe, cuando tu amigo sale por la puerta de tu casa y vuelve a llevarse un trocito de ti (te has vuelto a enamorar, Kim Kibum. Eres idiota). Tu mujer lo sabe todo, piensas a veces. Te has casado con una mujer inteligente, le dices a los demás. Más inteligente de lo que jamás te habrías imaginado, le confesaste una noche, a la luz de las velas. Y es cierto.  
  
Te abraza por la espalda, cuando la puerta se cierra y tú la miras esperando a que ocurra el milagro que siempre esperaste pero por el que nunca trabajaste. “Los milagros se trabajan” te decía tu abuelo. “No te caen del cielo así como así.”, y te juras que esta es la última vez, Kibum. La última vez que te rompes en mil pedazos.

Solo que resulta que eres incapaz de seguir tus propias reglas.

**7.**  
  
No asisten todos a la ceremonia. Faltan Jungsoo y Sungmin y Shindong, pero no pasa nada porque Donghae sabe que todos tienen una vida ocupada y él no puede estar en todas ellas. A ti te cabrea, cuando ves que Donghae lee un mensaje en su móvil y dice “Sungmin no puede venir, pero os manda un saludo a todos” y se le apaga un poco la mirada. Te cabrea y te dan ganas de correr y abrazarle y luego borrarle esa mueca fingida de ‘no pasa nada, de verdad’, que nadie, por muy estúpido que sea, se cree.  
  
Pero claro. Tú no tienes derecho a decir nada.   
  
Heechul te lo dice más tarde, tras la ceremonia, cuando os quedáis solos en el baño y el resto está en la sala privada de un restaurante caro:  
  
\- Tú fuiste el primero en largarte y los demás tuvimos que consolarle, así que ni se te ocurra abrir la boca. Ni se te ocurra decir que Jungsoo, Sungmin y Shindong deberían haber estado aquí. Porque tú deberías haber estado aquí en su boda, en el bautizo de su primer hijo y en el del segundo. Joder, tú deberías haber estado aquí cuando se acabó lo nuestro y no estuviste. Ni te dignaste a aparecer, porque nunca te importamos una mierda. Ni siquiera él, que fue el único que tragó tu cara de rancio las veinticuatro horas y tus putos sueños de ser actor. – Heechul dice ‘lo nuestro’ para referirse al grupo y tú no puedes no sentirte excluido. Lo ‘nuestro’. No tuyo. Te preguntas si hablará así con Hangeng. ¿Dirá ‘lo nuestro’, excluyéndolo como hace con él? Podría apostar la mano a que no– Así que métete tus juicios por el culo.  
  
No te callas. No, porque Heechul nunca podría haber estado más equivocado. ¿Que el grupo no te importó? ¿Que Donghae tampoco te importó? Y una mierda. Es todo, jodidamente todo lo contrario.  
  
Donghae importa _demasiado_, y eso te asfixia y te agobia. Te asusta, maldita sea. Te morías de miedo cuando Donghae se separó de tus labios y te miró esperando una respuesta. Te morías de miedo cuando decidiste irte del grupo porque, para ser sinceros, cantar sí te importaba una mierda. Ellos eran importantes, pero tú tuviste que hacer tu elección y no fue fácil, joder, fue lo más difícil que has tenido que hacer en tu vida, porque era dejar atrás una vida cómoda y feliz. Pero sobre todo te morías de miedo porque cada vez que Donghae estaba cerca, el Kim Kibum que habías construido se desmoronaba. Lo habías envuelto en capas y capas y más capas de papel de aluminio, pero él se colaba por las rendijas como el aire y eso te daba más miedo que cualquier otra cosa. Tenías que irte. Tenías que. No había otra opción.  
  
Esperas que Heechul lo entienda. Que te mire y sus facciones se relajen algo, un poquito, y no hace falta que se disculpe. Sólo que te deje un momento para volver a levantar las murallas, y salir dignamente de ahí.  
  
Sin embargo, sus cejas se juntan y se le arruga la frente. Le arden los ojos.  
  
\- ¿Crees que eso cambia algo? En vez de un bastardo insensible sólo eres un puto cobarde. La verdad es que te tenía por muchas cosas, Kibum, pero ¿cobarde? Cobarde no. Cobarde fui yo cuando anuncié a las fans mi marcha al ejército tan solo unos días antes, porque sabía que si intentaban evitarlo, si hacían cualquier cosa, me derrumbaría y trataría de posponerlo y me moría de miedo, Kibum. Pánico. Terror, lo de ir al ejército. ¿Pero tú? Tú fuiste tan valiente como Youngwoon. – no dice Hangeng. No lo dice aunque sabes que desearía hacerlo. Hangeng hizo exactamente lo mismo que Heechul, para que no doliera, y fue rastrero y cobarde. Él ya ha sido perdonado, sin embargo. – Te importábamos una mierda, pero, eh, tenías lo que hay que tener para seguir lo que de verdad te gusta. Te admiré por un tiempo, incluso. Y flirteé con la idea de marcharme yo también.   
  
No puedes responder. No sabes qué responder. No te pilla de sorpresa, que te llame cobarde. Te sorprende el que llegara a admirarte, a ti, Kim Heechul. Alguien que ha hecho esto de crear murallas un arte, que de pronto te suelte que te admiró una vez es como una bofetada. Un coche sin frenos hacia la realidad.  
  
\- Mira, te voy a ser sincero. – tienes ganas de decirle ‘¿más? ¿aún más?’, pero cuando va a abrir la boca, notas que te falta el aliento – Nunca me gustaste. No me gustas. No me gustas porque en el fondo te pareces a mí y sé que las personas como yo hacemos daño. No me gustó que Donghae se acercara a ti. Que te tuviera por encima de Kyuhyun, que es un capullo integral pero le adora como si Donghae fuera de oro puro. Y lo es, Kibum. Lo es, oro líquido. – esta es la primera vez que Heechul te ha hablado tanto. Quieres interrumpirle, quieres decirle ‘no, no siempre estuve por delante. Mientes, te equivocas’, pero no puedes porque cuando Heechul habla, el mundo calla y escucha- No me gustó que te pusiera por delante de mí, de Jungsoo, de Jongwoon y de Siwon y de todos los demás. Joder, odié, de verdad que odié que fueras tú antes que Hyukjae, Kibum, porque es un idiota, pero si hubiera tenido que elegir a alguien, sería Hyuk. No tú. Pero no era yo el que elegía, y Donghae siempre, siempre te escogió a ti primero. Y tú te fuiste. Te eligió a ti una y mil veces pero tú lo ignoraste y te marchaste. No lloró, Kibum. Cuando te fuiste. No lloró, no ha llorado nunca. Y eso es peor, mucho peor. Puedo limpiar sus lágrimas, pero no puedo reparar lo que hay roto por dentro.   
  
Suspira. Sabes lo que está pensando. “Ojalá supiera arreglarlo”. Es lo que estás pensando tú mismo.  
  
\- Kyuhyun me dijo una vez que Donghae no te iba a olvidar nunca. Me dijo “no le va a olvidar nunca”. Yo creí que sí, en serio. Deseé que sí. Cuando conoció a Haneul pensé que no volveríamos a saber de ti, y me alegré tanto. Le dije a Kyuhyun “¿ves?” pero él negó con la cabeza. No dijo nada, pero él lo sabía, que tú estabas ahí aún. Ese puto crío sabelotodo, en serio. Piensas que tiene la inteligencia emocional de una cucharilla y ya te tiene engañado hasta la médula. El caso es que Donghae no te quiere fuera de su vida. Y, ahora escúchame bien, Kibum. Escúchame atentamente. O te quedas, o te largas y desapareces como hasta ahora. No hay más. No habrá otro bautizo: si te vas, no vuelves.   
  
**8.**  
  
Es una bolita de carne, arrugada y llorona como ella sola.  
  
No es especialmente bonita, pero ves a Donghae en ella y te derrites.  
  
Haneul le invita a cogerla en algún momento de la tarde, y sientes todos los pares de ojos sobre ti y la niña, pero solo importan los de Donghae. No le ves, pero te lo imaginas, el brillo en los ojos, el orgullo hinchado de padre. Te gusta pensar que parte de esa emoción también es gracias a ti.   
  


*

  
  
Tu esposa no lo comentará hasta que estéis en el coche, eres consciente de ello. Empezará inofensiva, con algo fácil, “qué simpáticos son, ¿no? Pensaba que los famosos erais una panda de esnobs estirados y unos petardos con el ego enorme, pero. Bueno. Ya veo que no”. Y tú te morderás el labio y abrirás la ventanilla, porque si sigues ahogándote terminarás contándoselo todo.  
  
Toda esa tensión que hay cuando os saludáis, cuando Jongwoon te abraza y luego son Donghae y Siwon. Hay pocas palabras: con Jongwoon, como si no hubiera pasado nada “¿qué tal te va?”, y con Kyuhyun, como si hubiera pasado todo “cómo pasa el tiempo, ¿verdad?”. No puedes decir que no les echaras de menos. Pero es todo tan extraño, después de tanto tiempo sin hablar y todos enfundados en vuestros trajes de hombres de cuarenta, cincuenta años. Habláis de lo superficial y de lo que no importa y la comida está caliente y buena, pero estás incómodo. No estabas preparado para esto. Quizás nunca lo estés.  
  
El hermano de Donghae también se te acerca, sonriente y afable y tan ajeno a todo lo que ha ocurrido que tienes que aferrarte a su conversación como si te fuera la vida en ello (un poco, tal vez, sí te va).  
  
Cuando toca marcharse, Heechul te vigila y se despide con un adiós seco y un abrazo aún más seco, pero con la mirada en modo advertencia. _Si te vas, no vuelves_. Quieres decirle algo, replicarle, pero Donghae te pilla sin las defensas colocadas y te abraza por la espalda y se te acelera el corazón, como a una adolescente, y te dice “¿puedo llamarte?” y Heechul ya no os mira, pero siguen ahí, sus palabras.   
  
Haces acopio de todas sus fuerzas. Piensas “no puedo decirle que sí. No puedo. No puedo. No puedo”. Pero para cuando quieres negarte, ya le has dicho que sí y la sonrisa se le ilumina, de pronto, y no puedes arrepentirte de ello.  
  


*

  
  
Cuando alguien normal te dice “¿puedo llamarte?”, esperas que te llame por cumpleaños, por Navidad, y algunas tardes de domingo perezosas. Pero Donghae pregunta “¿puedo llamarte?” y a la mañana siguiente el móvil te gruñe en el bolsillo, al son de un politono de esos por defecto.  
  
\- ¡Kibum!  
  
Te da un vuelco el corazón. Tú estabas desayunando y preparándote para ir al trabajo, y era sencillo fingir unos minutos que ayer no había ocurrido. Que, de hecho, Donghae no había ocurrido. Pero ahora te habla y te dice “¡Kibum!” y sabes, sabes que al otro lado de la línea él sonríe, y te mueres.  
  
\- ¿Qué tal?  
  
\- Bien.  
  
Si fuera cualquier otro, colgarías, porque odias las conversaciones absurdas. Pero es Donghae y no es absurda, la conversación. Puedes oír mil y una cosas en ese silencio. Las cosas que no os habéis dicho durante tanto, tanto tiempo; gracias y perdones y por favores.  
  
\- ¿Y tú que…?  
  
\- Gracias por venir ayer, Kibum. De verdad.  
  
Es un arranque de sinceridad de esos que te descolocan. Deberías decirle que lo sientes. Por no haber estado en… En nada. Te has perdido todo lo que para Donghae era importante. Su boda, su primer hijo, el segundo. Has estado ahí para el tercero, pero no compensa, en realidad. Tú lo sabes, Donghae lo sabe, y los demás lo saben.  
  
\- Donghae.   
  
\- ¿Sí?  
  
_Si te vas, no vuelves_.   
  
Tiemblas. Puedes escuchar la respiración de Donghae, tan pegado que tienes el móvil a la oreja. Sabes que está expectante, que estás a punto de decir algo. Algo importante. Podrías callarte, ahora que estás a tiempo. Podrías decir “adiós” y colgar y sabes que Donghae no volvería a llamarte nunca más. Podrías hacerlo, estás a punto.  
  
_Pero se le iluminó la sonrisa, cuando le diste permiso para llamarte. Se le iluminó la sonrisa como si de verdad le importaras y, dios mío, ESA sonrisa es impagable y es la que debería tener siempre en los labios._  
  
\- Tengo que irme al trabajo… ¿Hablamos luego?  
  
No es lo que deberías haber dicho, pero tampoco es una despedida. Puedes verlo, en tu mente, cómo los hombros de Donghae se hunden, cómo se muerde los labios para no suspirar. Contesta “vale”, y suena decepcionado y aliviado, todo a la vez.  
  
Al menos, no es una despedida.  
  
**9.**  
  
_No estarías en su boda, ni en el nacimiento de sus dos primeros hijos, y tampoco estuviste cuando murió su padre.  
  
Estuviste, sí, aunque no dijeras nada y solo le miraras llorar y te limitaras a ponerle una mano en el hombro porque, en aquellos días, ni siquiera te atrevías a acercarte. No fuera a ser que te perdieras en sus abrazos. Pero no "estuviste" como deberías haber estado.  
  
Los días que siguieron al funeral fueron de los más negros que vivirías jamás. Lloraba. Lloraba como si con cada lágrima que caía se crearan diez mil más y era descorazonador, ver a alguien que vive con una sonrisa en los labios así.  
  
El tiempo de Donghae ya no se contaba por segundos, se contaba por lágrimas y es horrible vivir así.  
  
No lo soportabas. (No eras el único. A veces Shindong, Sungmin, Jungsoo e incluso Ryeowook tenían que alejarse porque respirar dolor no es sano. Porque se te llenan los pulmones de tristeza y sientes que te ahogas en un mar de pena y es insoportable, todo eso). Pero tú, tú, simplemente, no podías.  
  
Querías entrar ahí y arrancarle las lágrimas con los labios, sacarle del mutismo en el que se había sumido con la lengua y tatuarle una sonrisa con las manos, lenta y suavemente. Querías hacerlo tuyo y que toda esa agonía se repartiera entre ambos, así él no tendría que cargar con tanto.  
  
No fuiste. La noche después del funeral no te quedaste allí, con él. No entraste a su habitación, Heechul te dijo “ve con él”, pero no, no, no. Si entrabas ahí te ibas a romper y no podías permitírtelo, después de tantos años construyéndote.  
  
Aquella noche te follaste a Haneul. En los baños de un bar. Tú no sabías que más tarde sería la esposa de Donghae, y cuando la reconocieras pensarías que el destino es un hijo de la gran puta.   
Fue violento y desesperado. No la besaste ni te importó si ella llegaba al orgasmo, porque tu mente estaba en otra parte. Tu mente estaba en una habitación a oscuras, tu mano sobre la de Donghae y su llanto y tú te rompías, en mil pedazos. No gritaste nada cuando te corriste pero recuerdas perfectamente el nombre que estabas pensando._  
  
**10.**  
  
Lo que menos te esperas es un correo de Kyuhyun. Corto y directo y sin formalidades (¿para qué? Él es Cho Kyuhyun y si no te quiere llamar hyung, no vas a conseguir que lo haga), pero que hace que dejes de respirar un segundo, antes de poder cerrar el email y seguir trabajando como si nada hubiera pasado.  
  
Dice:  
  
_“Donghae no se lo merece, pedazo de cabrón. No se merece tener que venir a mi casa y abatirse en mi sofá diciéndome que no le hablas. Diciéndome que quizás nunca te importó, que tal vez te está poniendo en un compromiso porque no quieres recuperar vuestra amistad.   
  
Si vuelvo a verle deprimido por tu culpa, te juro que no te permitiré que vuelvas ni a pensar en él. Deja de ser un cobarde por una maldita vez en tu vida, y pídele perdón por todo lo que le debes y no le has dado.  
  
Cho Kyuhyun.  
  
PD. Te quiere, gilipollas. Te quiere y te quiso y te querrá siempre, y quizás vuestra oportunidad de estar juntos ha pasado, pero podéis, no sé. Lo que sea. Podéis.  
  
PD2. No tienes ni puta idea de lo que Hyukjae daría por estar en tu piel."_  
  
No lo dice explícitamente, pero lo puedes leer entre líneas, en la segunda posdata. No solo Hyukjae querría estar en tu piel. Kyuhyun también. _Si hubiera tenido que elegir a alguien, sería Hyuk. No tú._   
  
Pero Donghae te escogió a ti.  
  


*

  
  
Tienes cuarenta años.  
  
Te miras en el espejo del retrovisor y ves que tienes alguna otra arruga, y sabes que bajo el tinte tienes alguna que otra cana.   
  
Tienes cuarenta años, y una buena vida.  
  
Una esposa y un hijo que en un par de años entrará en esa época terrible que es la adolescencia. Una buena casa, un buen trabajo, un buen coche y los fines de semana hacéis alguna actividad en familia. Os divertís juntos, sois felices. Una familia de anuncio.  
  
Sois felices. Bastante. Puede que muy felices. Es verdad, quieres a tu mujer y a tu hijo y esta es la vida que siempre has deseado y que todos han esperado siempre de ti.  
  
Pero. (Siempre hay un pero, incluso en los anuncios).  
  
Eres un cobarde. Has vivido toda tu vida con miedo. Miedo a no ser lo que esperan los demás, miedo a ser demasiado vulnerable como para no soportar los golpes que te da la vida.  
  
Has vivido _toda_ tu vida con miedo.  
  
Tienes cuarenta años, y puede que ya vaya siendo hora de resolver ciertas cosas.  
  


*

  
  
Le llamas tú.   
  
Llegas a casa después de trabajar y tu mujer te besa y tu hijo no te saluda porque está enfadado: es muy muy muy injusto, pero SUPER injusto, papá, que no le hayas comprado el nuevo Scalextric que quería.  
  
Dejas los trastos en la cama y cierras la puerta de la habitación.  
  
Sabes que Donghae tiene asumido que debe llamarte él, y sabes que es tan bueno que no le importa en absoluto.  
  
Tarda cuatro tonos en cogerlo, y notas cómo el pánico te sube por la garganta. Quieres vomitarlo, pero es imposible, no sale.   
  
\- ¿Kibum?  
  
Tienes que hacerlo. Respiras hondo. La primera palabra cuesta, porque sabes que después no hay marcha atrás, pero tienes que. Debes. Por Donghae y por Heechul y por Kyuhyun y Hyukjae, y por los otros. Y por ti, por ti también.  
  
_Se lo debes_.  
  
\- ¿Podemos… Podemos quedar para tomar algo y charlar tranquilamente, Donghae?  
  
**Extra.**  
  
Es una locura, todo globos y griterío y la cumpleañera correteando por ahí con sus tacones rosa de la Barbie, regalo del padrino más chachigenial y estupendo y, en serio, supersupersuperguay del mundo. Tu regalo.  
  
Kyuhyun, Heechul, Hyukjae, Jongwoon, Jungsoo, Henry y Zhou Mi, con sus respectivas familias, están ahí, también. Muchos niños, tan desastres y ruidosos y caóticos como sus padres. Los demás no han podido venir, pero no pasa nada. Y esta vez es verdad, que no pasa nada, porque Donghae sonríe y te mira y luego mira a sus pequeños, a su niña, tan crecidita cuando le parece que fue ayer que la tuvo entre sus brazos.  
  
Tú sonríes, lo observas todo apoyado en una pared, cuando tu mujer (que, por su amistad con Haneul, ha sido proclamada co-organizadora del evento) te pide que vayas a buscar una fuente más para las patatas.   
  
Han pasado cuatro años desde que tú y Donghae aclarasteis las cosas. Más o menos, porque a veces uno necesita guardarse algo dentro, aunque sea un poco. Lo justo para no estar completamente desnudo.   
  
Los dos sabéis que una relación ahora no tiene ningún sentido, y es arriesgar mucho. Demasiado. No tiene sentido. Antes, creías que tener esa certeza de que lo tuyo con Donghae no funcionaría te iba a destrozar (y es que siempre esperaste un milagro por el que no trabajaste nunca), pero no, no estás destruido.  
  
Donghae te roza la mano suavemente cuando te pasa un bol transparente, y te sonríe, y en ese momento estáis solos, no en una cocina sino en vuestro propio mundo, en aquel primer y único beso que tuvisteis, donde fuera no están vuestros amigos sino esperanzas y más besos.  
Y es suficiente, realmente.  
  
(Tienes cuarenta y cuatro años y ahora sí. Ahora sí eres feliz).


End file.
